As video monitors become more readily available it is becoming more desirable to provide information in video format and to distribute the video information over a non-centralized area.
Some systems distribute video information by connecting video monitors or receivers to the sources of the information by point to point connections that need long dedicated cabling systems. In point to point systems, multiple analog or digital video signals are transmitted to a number of receiving stations and a tuner is used at the receiver to select the information to display. Other systems use a data communications network to distribute the video information. A network system transmits video to a remote personal computer or server that manages the display of the video content. Thus, with either a point to point system or a network system, the receiving location controls the content that is displayed.
Controlling content at the receiving location is problematic if someone needs to control the content of multiple displays from a central location. For example, if it is desired to control the display of video content on several monitors and it is desired to have a unique playlist for each monitor, the playlist on each computer or server needs to be programmed. Also, each additional receiver of video content on the system requires another remote computer.
What is needed is an improved method of distributing video information.